Patent Document 1 discloses N-(aminoalkyl)arylamide compounds and N-(aminoalkyl)arylsulfonamide compounds useful as pharmaceutical chemicals, and Patent Document 2 discloses 2-oxybenzamide derivatives useful as pharmaceutical chemicals, however, they are distinguished from the compounds of the present invention. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses amido-pyridyl ether compounds useful as parasiticides, however, the compounds have a pyridyl moiety and are different from the compounds of the present invention. Patent Document 4 discloses a wide range of compounds having an EXZH2 inhibitory effect, however, it failed to specifically disclose the compounds of the present invention. Patent Document 5 discloses a group of compounds having an opioid receptor-inhibitory effect, however, it failed to specifically disclose the compounds of the present invention.